


Lily's Journey Into Becoming MC

by CrystalKnight



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And her journey of course, I'm just writing to relieve stress(?), It might get too boring for ya'll honestly cause I honestly don't know what to write, Literally just a diary of MC of sorts, Other, Pokemon Go is mentioned, Transporting into the world of MM, i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnight/pseuds/CrystalKnight
Summary: Just MC's journey or diary of sorts (maybe even journal) about her path to becoming the MC that everyone in the RFA needs. Since to Lily, the RFA has always been her MC in her life when she needed them most.





	1. In Honor of Them

Gazing up at the sky, Lily laid there on the grass thinking about something. 

 

_If presently, I was in the RFA, then I don't think I'd be able to get the good ending. Like seriously, I am like everyone else. I'm struggling. Everyone had an MC that had their shit together, someone who knew where they were coming from, and someone who understood how to live (and probably is) living better than what the characters are struggling with. MC is kind, understanding, loves herself, and is great at handling herself and life enough to help the other RFA members. But me?_

 

Sighing, Lily just blinked and finally teared up at the clouds she was looking at. 

 

_I'm NOTHING like her. If anything, I'm too submissive, weak, easily pressured, un-confident, etc. The exact opposite of MC. But I'm working on it. Gosh do I know how hard I am working on it. If anything, the RFA members are my MC. Even if it was full of struggles, when I see their good endings and see how they live their lives for the better... it makes me a better person too. The more I think about it, the more I realize that Mystic Messenger isn't just a game. It's an opportunity to see everything more clearly and grow as a person. _

 

Feeling a tear roll down her cheek, Lily sat up and gazed down at herself. 

 

_So in honor of them.. I'll be the MC that they deserve. I may not be able to be it now, or even a year from now. But.. I will. Since to me, they have always been my MC._

 

Standing up, Lily wiped her pants and stretched. Yawning, she blinked a couple of times before smiling. 

 

_Yeah... In honor of them, I'll change to be the MC that they deserve. It's ok if I save myself too._


	2. Get some excersise the fun way

When Lily decided that, she looked at the time and saw how much time she still had. So after thinking for a couple seconds, she decided to play Pokémon Go to help get her some exercise. If there was anything she knew about herself, it was that she was driven by fun and happiness. So since she still loved playing Pokémon Go and it had more Pokémon out now, she decided to go for a walk at her local park. It was cold, but she made sure to dress warm enough with a jacket before stepping out of the house. 

 

After finally reaching there, she closed the car door and opened the app. After checking how many eggs she could incubate (cause team instinct, yaaaaa soooon), she started to walk. And walk. And walk. 

 

It wasn't until it was three hours later that she decided to stop and go home. Looking at the time, Lily was kind of shocked with how much time has passed and wondered how long she had been out. But she felt joy in how many eggs she hatched (five) so she was content with being able to get some exercise in for the day. She hoped Zen would be proud of her. 

 

Being greeted by the door by her father, Lily figured out by his jokes about how long it took walking. When she saw how long it was, she started bragging to her friend about how she overtook two gyms to team instinct. It made her laugh at how she trolled other people with the name of her Pokémon and letting really weak ones guard it. It didn't matter to her if it was overtaken in a few moments, what satisfied her was the fact that she was able to battle and win sooner or later.

 

 


	3. Aw Snap, their world???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ends up in the MM world

Lily woke up that morning and watched some videos online in her bed for an hour before getting up. It was a bad habit of hers, but she was hoping to kick it sooner or later. At least she planned to decrease her time little by little and watch/read other things that benefited her learning experience. (Such as learning how to wake up better lol)

 

Getting up, Lily walked to the kitchen and looked around the counters to see what was up with the food supply. If anything, she wished to make a delicious fruit smoothie to help her get awake but remembered that she didn't have anymore frozen straw berries. Frowning, Lily walked over to the freezer and noticed that she had... very old kiwi that somehow still looked edible. Or at least she hoped it still was. 

 

After having the OK from her father that it might be still edible, she took some of it with bananas and flax milk. That combo for a fruit smoothie told Lily that she should never make it ever again. And with that, she started looking online about what her future career plans look like since her mom got angry at her for not having a job. It was understandable. Lily wanted to pursue Masters Degree but she was jobless and still living with her parents. On top of that, she was still in school and college was already hard on the financial situation at home so it was starting to get hard. Still, it was scary seeing her mom angry.

 

So after typing up some plans, Lily went out after eating and writing. Playing Pokémon Go was always a good way to get exercise, especially when stressed. What seemed like a good 15 minutes of walking, Lily decided to go shopping for some eye cream (and job searching along with it). Scanning the aisle, she discovered a good rated organic eye cream and bought it with the allowance her dad gave her for the month.

 

_Hm.. I guess since I'm done with for mah eye cream, I should-........._

 

_.................?!?!?!_

 

At first, Lily didn't notice what she was looking at. But after a couple of moments she realized what was wrong. She was in an entirely different place?!

 

Looking around, she saw how animated everything was. Even when looking down at her hands Lily realized how anime-ish it was. Pulling out her phone, Lily gasped at the reflection her camera showed her. 

 

_What the fuck man, am I an anime character now?!_

 

Standing there shell shocked, Lily just stared on at her phone until she realized something. Where the heck was she?! Turning around to find some answers, she found a nearby TV store and ran to it. The people around her paid no attention to her, but Lilt noticed that they were all speaking in Korean. 

 

_I'm definitely far away from home that's for sure._

 

But when she reached the store, something from the TV channel caught her attention. 

 

_"The 'Children in Need' Foundation now thanks the RFA for their generous donations held by the charity parties. It seems that other than them, the private fundraising organization has donated to numerous other organizations such as those rescuing people from human trafficking to giving cancer patients funds to get surgery. It has been a wonderful day here at Korean's News Report, thank you for watching."_

 

 


	4. Finding a home

After recovering from the whole shock and figuring out what was happening, Lily received a message from her phone from an unknown number. At first, she thought it was Saeran. But it didn't make sense since there was no way he could have brought her hear judging by the contents of the message.

 

'Dear Lily, 

 

I bet you are surprised. No need to be. I have heard your voice yesterday and decided to bring you here. From now on, you shall be in the world of people you love and want to be with but the catch is, is that you have to help yourself. This is around the time period of 'Another Story', and you won't be contacted at all like the usual game from unknown. Please understand that things will be different here, you aren't here to save everyone like you're used to in the game. That is not your goal. You're goal here is to save yourself. So don't go searching out for Saeran and telling RFA about mint eye. Everything comes at their own pace. Focus on yourself, because this time, this will be your route. Good luck, and play with your phone as well as wallet. In there, I have implanted information about where you are going to live from now on. All the other things like drivers license and stuff that you had back home, I transferred here. It will be lonely but good luck and stay healthy! I would start looking for a job though if I were you, because there is only a limited amount of money in your bank account until you run out! I only put in enough to help you off your feet for now. :) Bye~'

 

"...Wait wut"

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours later, Lily was about to figure out everything with her living situation. It was a relief that whoever brought her here was able to provide some funds, but she was worried about her family back home. When she called though, somehow or another, her parents actually believed that she was able to move out because of a new job?? Frowning, she thought that was strange but Lily had to count her blessings. At least she could contact those she loved. After some messages over the phone, acting as if everything was normal (and of course, not telling your bestie what happened cause let's not cause any panic), you decided to just settle here. It wasn't exactly what you had in mind, but hey, what was the harm?

 

So what did she decide to do next you may ask? Go to University, because damn did Lily figure out that she was enrolled to SKY University. And to top it all off, class was starting real soon.

 

* * *

 

It made her feel accomplished that although she wasn't able to study her classes before, she still found the school website to look into the study materials so that Lily had a good idea about what to study for class. At least she was able to contribute to group discussions and earn her fair share of points. Walking out, Lily hopped onto the subways again and arrived at the grocery store.

 

Looking around, Lily gathered some food that she needed. It had been some time since she came back to Korea, but Lily wasn't complaining. It was nice. What was even sweeter was the fact that she was able to speak Korean as well (ffuuuuuck yeaaaaah!) and enjoyed every moment of it. At least she wasn't that lost foreigner that barely knew how to speak Korean well again (shut up don't judge me). Packing up the rest of her supplies, Lily took the subway and finally found the new home she was going to reside in. 

 

It was an apartment studio. Small, but comfy. Already furnished too with her previous belongings, which kind of freaked her out (like shiet, who the fuck brought all this here). Putting away the groceries, Lily went back out and looked around for places to apply for work at. She was kind of nervous since she had heard that the job competition in Korea was high, but when she entered a huge department store, she was able to receive a paper application. Coming back home with at least some hope in her hands, she settled the papers down and applied on some freelance websites for her possible career as a writer. While she still had the funds, Lily was determined to make it work as a freelance writer, writer, comic artist, among other things. Of course, she would still apply for part time jobs, but if this journey was for her then she was going to live her life her own way even if she was only able to meet necessities like Zen used to. 

 

Insecurities and anxiety always plagued her about how she should live her life, and independence like Jaehee. But she didn't want to end up unhappy just because she was desperate for a job. If anything, Lily wanted to do the things she loved like Zen. After a long life of doing what her parents had wanted, Lily knew what it was like living a miserable life from not pursuing what you loved. Even more so like Yoosung on being lost. But if there was anything Lily learned from Jaehee's route, was that Lily should find what she loves and pursues what makes her happy. Even if there were risks. Thank goodness she was cautious enough to apply for part time jobs until she could go full time on her dreams. Even Zen had to pick up multiple part time gigs until he was able to live off being an actor. Smiling, although nervous and terrified, Lily looked forward to what might happen. Flopping on the bed, she closed her eyes shut and snored. 


	5. Hope them well

"Ugh.. a-achoo!" 

 

Lily sneezed a bit and when breathing, she noticed that her throat was a bit off. When going on and off from sleeping and blowing her nose, she finally woke up and realized something. 

 

"Aw shiet, the air so dry man! And it's fucking cold as fuuuuck." 

 

Snuggling into her blankets further, Lily checked her phone and played around with it. It was around 10am, a good time to wake up. But after playing with it, she decided that it was time to set up the humidifier that she had in her room and turn it on. At least that would help with her sneezing situation and her itchy throat. Getting up, Lily felt sore from the morning excersises she had yesterday and winced in pain from her arms. Turning to the bathroom, she got ready for school, cooking up an egg sandwich with bell pepper and having fruit on the side for a wake up call. 

 

When taking the subway to school, she started thinking a lot more about what she could do and the possible things on how to be the MC that the RFA deserved. Self love was a hard thing to achieve sometimes, especially when you never really had good examples around you before. Sighing, Lily just texted her best friend Peppermint real quick and smiled at how much they encouraged each other.

 

_Lily: YOU ARE SO PRECIOUS, HAVE A GOOD DAY AND GOD BLESS YOU MY CHILD_

 

_Peppermint: THANK YOU, YOU TOO! YOU ARE AMAZING, NEVER FORGET IT._

 

_Lily: I LOVE YOU_

 

_Peppermint: I LOVE YOU TOO SIS_

 

Chuckling, Lily heard the subway saying that they have reached SKY University and got off. As soon as she did though, she realized that there was a familiar figure a few feet from her...

 

"?! Yoosung?!" She squeaked. 

 

Gaping at him, Lily realized that he was only getting farther from her so she decided to do something totally inappropriate. She tailed him and followed him to another classroom. Upon seeing him enter said classroom, Lily decided to stop right there. Sighing, she ruffled her head and knew it wasn't right following him even though she was curious. 

 

_Maybe I'll get to know him somehow and catch him later? I can't possibly go up to him and try to get to know him all of a sudden. He's shy and hasn't talked to girls much right? Gah... right, as I am now I probably shouldn't get involved._

 

Breathing a heavy sigh again, Lily's shoulders drooped and she walked off to her classroom for Creative Writing. In there, she had a pretty fun time about learning how to create a novel and what her story goals should be. It was interesting to say the least, and most productive for her stories. Once done, Lily went back out and filled in her application that she had from yesterday, giving it to one of the workers once done. She also went to the other stores beside it and made sure to ask if any of them were hiring. It was a pleasant surprise to see that the workers were so nice and cooperative with her, and she was grateful for the positive attitudes considering she was so nervous about socializing with strangers.

 

But once she started it out, she had a bit more courage and continued for 3 more stores before heading to a restaurant for some food. Although feeling better, it was strange. Maybe it was from lack of sleep or from terrible sleep since it was cold outside, but Lily felt lethargic. She couldn't even eat all of her jajangmyung, which she felt sorry for. 

 

Paying the cashier lady, Lily decided to just go back home. It was exhausting for her already, and when arriving home, Lily just slumped in her bed watching videos and writing fanfiction. It made her wonder if her day was productive at all. Maybe she felt bad that she couldn't do more to help the homeless (possibly homeless for one of them) people she had met today? She regretted using her cash instead of card to pay for a cheap meal, and when she ran into two people in need, she felt bad that she couldn't give more. She did give all the left over dollars she had in her wallet to them both, and even her spare umbrella to another man who was sitting down in the cold. It troubled her if he was going to be able to have a place to stay for the night, and that was all she gave him. She really wished that he would be ok. He seemed so young to be homeless too. While thinking about it, Lily started to pray for them both and hoped them well. 

 

_I hope that I can get a job soon so that I could help them out even more. I don't think anyone deserves to be out in the streets, especially when it's cold enough to see my breath._


	6. Wanting a better story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going to sleep, Lily reflects a little about herself and how she lives her life.

Sitting on her bed, Lily looked down at her feet in a daze. She was so worn out.

 

_When you change your writing, you can change yourself. As the writing changes, so do you._

 

Her previous counselor has said this to her when she sought for help back in Falcon's University. It was something that stuck with Lily after wanting help with herself, to improve, to cope, and to learn self-love. A lot of people didn't know how to love themselves, so that's why she sought help. It was ok for her to love herself like a precious person in her life too. To take care of herself, to encourage herself, to do the things that made her sincerely happy in all healthy ways possible. Those were some of the things that she would do to a person that she cherished dearly, so why wouldn't she do the same for herself?

 

Thinking about it, she knew it wasn't right to blame others. But if there were some reasons she had to have, it was for the fact that some people close to her never really made her feel like she was loved. Some strangers even made her feel selfish for loving herself, as if it was a bad thing. 

 

_Who are they to tell me that though? If they were really people who loved themselves, then they wouldn't say such things, right?_

 

And what she hated the most was the fact that she let them get to her from a young age. That she let the constant voices from the past continue bringing her down by saying it to herself as well. It was an endless cycle. 

 

_It's not like I can just magically stop. Maybe some people can, but me? It's going to take time to rewire the mind. If I could do it before though, I can do it again. I just have to stop beating myself up so much and tell myself to be patient, and that I am working on it. That's the right thing to do._

 

Sighing into the more humid air, Lily slumped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. Reflecting on some more things, she started getting more in depth with her thoughts. 

 

_What about video games? Somehow, someway, the way I do things reflect how I am inside. In video games, I always just focus on the main story. I don't do any side quests unless absolutely necessary or if it's along the way to the story. Sometimes I even forget to feed my characters to up their HP and MP._

 

Blinking tiredly, Lily turned to her side. 

 

_It's just like me and how I treat myself.  All I think about it how to go straight towards the goal that I get too impatient to the point that even when I reach a major quest, I struggle with it because I didn't take care to level up more or use my supplies wisely. Good things there is always second chances. Even so, for an overall good experience of the story, wouldn't it be better to take my time and do side quests to? To the story of my life? I lose sight of my surroundings when I focus too much on my goals. That's how I am._

 

Lily looked towards the bathroom. Even though it's been a few days only, her laundry was piling up because she always thought that she could do the laundry whenever she wanted. If she continued thinking like that, her supplies and bills would make her in danger. And that wasn't good. She was going to have to do the laundry soon, but she had to do things better if she was going to survive and live her life well. 

 

"Even if I lived with Jumin, it's not ok for the environment if all I do is proceed with things wastefully. I'm better than that."

 

_And I don't take good care of myself. Maybe I should be wiser in how I use my supplies as well and how I handle myself? That would definitely make things easier._

 

Pulling her blanket to her face, Lily snuggled in the warm embrace of the giant cloth. Her eyes finally drooping shut and consciousness fading. 

 

_I want a good story for myself..._

 


	7. Raging Headache

Lily awoke with a throbbing headache that wouldn't go away no matter how much water she drank. She thought that it had something to do with de-hydration but even when she was still hydrated, it was hard. So after a couple of hours moaning in pain because of her raging headache, Lily decided to go out and get some medicine. Her stomach rumbled signaling that it was hungry, but even when she bought something simple and light, it was hard for her to swallow it down. She couldn't even finish it. So she just guiltily trashed it and continued walking to the store.

 

_I could have saved it if I had a container... snap, I have to buy stuff that helps me in the long run. A container, a tumblr or water bottle, a utensil set I can wash regularly, grocery bag to help bring down the number of plastic bags since I have too much, and maybe cotton produce bags for the veggies..._

 

Mumbling to herself, Lily made a mental list of what to buy until she reached the store for her medicine. Looking around, she found the section for it and walked over to get something for her head. Clicking her tongue as she focused on where the painkillers could be, she slowly continued walking to the side until-

 

_Bump_

 

"Oh shiet, sorry-"

 

Lily froze and gaped at the person whom she bumped into. The man just smiled and waved her off.

 

"No problem! Are you alright though?"

 

"Ah-ha-wait, Z-Zen?"

 

Lily stood there shocked and Zen looked surprised at her before smiling again. 

 

"Hi! Are you a fan of mine? Haha" 

 

Blushing slightly, a warm smile spread across her lips despite her headache. A soft chuckle escaped her.

 

"You could say that."

 

Zen's smile faltered a bit, blinking a bit flustered. You tilted your head curiously. 

 

"Sorry, I just-You have a pretty smile. You are quite the beautiful lady."

 

Lily's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Objectively, her appearances were average so it was unexpected hearing that. 

 

"Oh! Uh, thank you! You of course are a bit too beautiful so I don't know what to say to do you justice." 

 

Throwing his head back, Zen laughed out loud.

 

"You are definitely my fan. Thank you! My looks are blindingly beautiful. God, what did I ever do in my past life to deserve such good looks?"

 

Raking through his pony tail, Zen pulled it behind him before sighing dramatically. Lily tried to hold in her laughter so she giggled behind her hand instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... I cut it off in the end cause I wanted to. Lololol, laterz~


	8. Impatient career choices

Lily woke up groaning in pain. Her neck hurt badly and she didn't have good sleep because of a nightmare again. She didn't know if it was related to stress or anything, but she has been getting frequent nightmares for the past few days. 

 

Sighing, Lily looked at her phone and played around with it for an hour again before getting out of bed. Shivering, she put on her clothes and rubbed her face. 

 

_This is exhausting. I don't even know why I'm stressed. Sigh.._

 

Maybe it was the fact that she was away from home, or maybe it was the fact that she was a new artist trying to give her passions a try. For the past few days, she had been doing nothing but drawing on her new drawing tablet and writing to get her work going. It was exhausting trying to find out which bank accounts to use, what to do, sending emails, and creating content but she was happy. Even if it wore her out sometimes with fatigue, it was definitely a life she never regretted living. 

 

Going into the kitchen, Lily made some sesame oiled eggs with green onions. She remembered how her dad used to make her sausages and eggs all the time. Her eyes watered at how much she missed him even though sometimes she had a hard time with her parents. They were still warm to her at times. 

 

Looking down at the pan, Lily fried her eggs and silently thought about home. Family and friends were far away, even if they were within a button's reach to talk on the phone. But still, it was hard. The aching in her heart as she missed them would swallow her whole at some nights, causing her to cry by herself at night. Sometimes, Lily would even suddenly break down and have a meltdown at the stress. It's not that she hated her life here. In fact, she relished it. It's just that she was an emotional person in general and had a hard time coping with her new independence. Being on your own could be hard. Especially when you've had a long day.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily brooded over her tea. Before coming back home from school, she had just seen advertisement saying that waitresses were up for hiring. If she couldn't be able to find a job she wants by the end of the month, she had promised herself that she would go for it. It wasn't the job she had in mind, but she didn't know what else to do. 

 

Impatience frustrated her easily, and when she took a giant gulp of tea, she almost choked because of the hot water. 

 

".... GAH I FUaGDASGWEEW FWEGSGSAD WHY DAMNIT"

 

Slumping into her bed, she whined like a baby. It wasn't easy being a new artist and she knew she was simply rushing it, but even so... she only wanted to be successful through her own means. Looking at the ceiling, Zen flashed through her mind once again. He was so sweet to her and even helped her find the pain killers she was looking for. A memory emerged from the time she played his route.

 

_'These things will past, just as it always has...'_

 

"...."

 

Pulling the covers to her face, Lily bit her lip before deciding to relax again. 

 

... _yeah.. it'll pass like it always has. Zen... had to go through some hardships and compromise with reality too while pursuing his dreams. And he's doing well with his own strength. So.. I shouldn't beat myself up so much because of it._

 

Turning over in her bed, Lily squeezed her pillow tightly, closing her eyes and imagining her mom was hugging her again like she used to when Lily was a kid.

 

"... it'll pass. In time I'll get there. Cheer up Lily."

 

Closing her eyes again, she took a deep breath before exhaling again, eyes getting heavy with sleep.

 

_...Thank you Zen..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please kudos and comment! <3


	9. Chapter 9

**_I want to give up_ **


	10. Chapter 10

Hi lol I decided to stop writing fanfics so there will be no more continued content.


End file.
